Of Gods and Beasts
by K'FireBurst
Summary: 'On Odin and Frigga's daughter's name day, innumerous guest flood Asgard. Along them a White Lady seemed to catch the eyes of the God of Mischief. She may not be a prey to be stalked as he once believed' This is a LokixOC fic, the rating will probably change in the future as the story develops.


Well, this is my first fanfic ever. I will be glad with reviews, good or bad. Constructive critics are most welcome as I'm trying to improve my writing skills. Note please that english is not my main language. I'm just asking for a chance. Anyway I own nothing from the Thor universe, it's all on Marvel. I just own the things you might not recognize. Hope you guys enjoy it... 

* * *

It was the begging of summer. But unlike other summers, this was remarkably special. This year Odin's youngest child would turn 100 years, a mere child in the eyes of the Asgardians. But Astrid insisted she was no child, she was her own person. She was the equivalent of an 11 year-old human child. Being Odin and Frigga youngest child and only daughter, she was a bit spoiled, but she hated when they could only see her as a baby. _'I'm not a baby anymore. For the Gods' sake I'm turning a hundred years old, I'm my own person' _she repeated this same thought on her head like a mantra. But not only in her parents' eyes, but her on brothers' as well. They both loved her to the heart. Thor was excessive overprotective of her, so much he would often suffocate her with his worries. And Loki was often annoyed by her habit of messing with his things.

For that reason, Asgard would host an event that would last weeks. The entire city was thrown with an excitement atmosphere determinate to organize an event all Nine Realms would remember for ages. The grand halls of the Palace were polished into mirror-like golden walls, banners were fixed, gardens were tended, cellars were opened, and the smell of food was entrancing. Everything was perfect. It was all possible under Queen Frigga's supervision.

Four moons ago nobility in all Nine Realms were invited for the festivity. Since the announcement it has been the Queen's solo focus. And finally today was the day, Astrid's name day. Their guests began to arrive the night before, flooding the city and Palace with many distinguished people.

Everything was perfect. The day began with a pleasant warm weather, the first rays of sunlight peering through the high windows of the Palace. Astrid was still fast asleep, not wanting to wake from her dreams. But she knew today was a busy day, as her mother had planned many things for all their family. Even her brothers. She rose from her bed and moved to her mirror. _'I'm not a child anymore. Today begins this new chapter of my life'_ she thought as she smiled looking at her reflection, a young girl with wild flaxen hair. After she bathed herself and dressed in one of her countless gowns. She chose one that her father had gifted her a few years ago. She simply adored the sleeveless yellow dress.

"Astrid, loveling. It's time to get up, today is a very special day" Frigga's voice was laced with warmth and love on the other side of the heavy oak door.

"Come in, Mum! I'm almost ready." Astrid had just finished braiding her luscious golden hair.

"You look lovely, sweetheart. Happy name day." Frigga said as she hugged her youngest child. "Come now. Your father and brothers are waiting for us"

As they made their walk from Astrid's bed chambers to the dinner room, many bowed and congratulated their young princess. Soon they arrived at their destination. Suddenly Astrid felt herself being lifted by two very strong arms in a crushing hug, which she recognized to be Thor. She laughed as they twirled around the room. With his booming voice he said "Congratulation, young Astrid. You're becoming a young woman today. But it doesn't change the fact that you're my baby sister. It never will" he lowered her and patted her on the head

"She's not a baby, Thor" they heard Loki say as Astrid made her way to him. She hugged his middle while he said "She's THE baby" he grinned at her as he finished his sentence. Astrid gave him a light punch on the stomach and a mock hurtful eyes.

Astrid ran to her father's arms "Good morning, little one. Happy name day, my daughter" he said as his eye softened.

By midafternoon they were all gathered in the ball room. Many of their guests Astrid had never seem in her life, some were even unknown to her brothers. Here they all stood in their formal armor and clothes. On his throne Odin Allfather sat proud and wise, looking over his people and guests. On his right side sat his Queen, Frigga, who was filled with proud and love on how the event looked. On Odin's left side was Astrid, looking lovely and anxious dressed on a stunning light pink dress. By her side was Thor, who stood with the majesty of a lion with his armor, proud and tall. On Frigga's left side was Loki, on his finest robes, looking rather uninterested.

"Friends from all the Nine Realms, tonight we gather here to celebrate my daughter's, Astrid, hundredth name day" Odin said as all eyes turned from him to Astrid "In moments of peace, we should all treasure and enjoy lovely nights like this" he said as he signed the beginning of the feast. Many people came forward to greet and congratulate Astrid. She had never seem so many different people like those, from all the corners of the Nine Realms. She had always been a curious child and was fascinated with the cultural shock.

Thor made his way to his friends, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. "She's not a little girl anymore. You should be worried with her" Fandral said while dashing one of his famous smiles.

"And why is that?" Thor asked as he downed his ale. As memories of her washed over his mind, when she was just a babe, running around him, giggling as she make her way.

"She's a pretty little lady. I can see the lads making lines trying to woo her" Thor's eyes widened at Fandral's thought. He would not let his little sister to be taken away. Much less if one of them broke her heart.

"Don't worry, Thor. I think she can handle them herself." Sif made her way to Thor's side "She's not a silly little girl. And I'm sure the boys would be scarred of her brothers" they laughed at the murderous look on Thor's face. But all their attention was robbed as one female figure approached the young girl. The woman radiated a cold shine, with her white silvery tresses cascading down her back. Astrid was mesmerized by the woman's beauty. Loki watched from a distance their interaction; his sister seemed comfortable on the woman's presence. He remained on his spot as he saw the woman turn her head on his direction while locking eyes. Emerald met gold. For the first time on the entire night something caught his attention. There was something about this woman that intricate him.

Something the woman said seemed to send his sister jumping up and down with joy. He arched an eyebrow while Astrid gave the woman a sly bow and rushed back to their parents. Loki's eyes never left her, like a predator stalking his prey, watching her every move. The way she swayed her fine hips as she gracefully walked. Her high and aristocratic cheekbones carved on her pretty face. Everything on her screamed her nobility. Sure enough, Loki was not the only one who eyes have been charmed by her presence. When he looked over the ballroom, he saw many men and women watching her. Of course, Fandral the Dashing also had laid eyes on the lady in question. Neither failed to see a young man with the woman.

Loki watched both from a safe distance. He noticed they were comfortable in each other's presence. _'They don't seem like a couple. The way they look and speak to each other doesn't show ulterior romantic traits.' _Maybe Loki was trying to fool himself. That's when he saw the all-knowing ghost of smile the woman shot the man as he eloquently flirted with the young daughter of a high Asgardian commander. _'Siblings'_ he smiled inwardly with satisfaction. But soon the young man's attention was diverted with a sudden turn of his head, Loki's eyes followed his, and as he saw the brunette _'Now this will be fun to watch' _Loki felt sorry yet was amused by the man's choice, sure she was beautiful, but she was just as fierce and stubborn.

Lady Sif was dressed like a proper lady would, a simple yet elegant blue gown. Though she paid no mind to her looks, the men around her surely noticed. She was so focused on her life as shield maiden and on Thor, she hardly acknowledged the rest. But the young man knew nothing about her. And maybe he would have to learn that the hard way.

"Good evening, my Lady" he gave her a dashing smile and a bow "Would you honor me with a dance?" his voice ringed with a foreign accent "I would be most pleased to dance with such a fair lady" he stood a head taller than her. His earthly curly hair brushing past his ears as his bright azure eyes flashed with charm. The Warriors Three and Thor watched the situation closely. Sif noticed the looks they gave her, trying hard not to laugh. What she did surely impressive all six men. She simply said "Yes" and took the hand he offered her. He led her to the dance floor where they twirled and moved along with the song the musicians played.

Soon the music died down and the dancing ceased. Still holding Lady Sif on a safe and respectable distance, the young man smiled down at her. "You're quite the dancer, my lady. I'm sure your friends are impressed" he joked as he motioned her to look at the four men. They had their jaw hanging. Never in their life they had seem Sif doing anything that didn't involve her sword and shield. Much less dance as gracefully as she did.

"You're not so bad yourself. And please call me Sif" but before the man could reply they were interrupted by Odin's thunderous voice. All eyes averted to the royal family. Soon they departed, but not without exchanging a glance. Thor and Loki had made their way back to the throne where the rest of their family stood. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were standing not so distant from them. The white lady and the blue eyed man were side by side mingling with the rest of the guests.

Finally the night had fallen upon their heads, and the event's highlight was about to begin. Soon a line had formed and the innumerous guests began gifting the princess. Just like the guests, their gifts were just distinguished and fascinating. Astrid felt like dreaming. She had been showered with dresses and gowns, like the expected. From an elderly couple she had been gifted books from storied and tales of all the realms, she was most pleased with them.

Astrid smile widened when she saw the white lady approach them with a long blue box on her hands. With her was the man. "Congratulations, Princess. It is a great joy to be here to celebrate such a special date" she gave the young girl the box, who wasted no time and hastily opened it. A delightful bow carved from the white trees of Alfheim was on her hands. It was light and seemed extremely resistant. Astrid face lid with happiness. Long have been since she wanted to learn the arts of archery.

"It's been a while since we had last seem a dragon child in Asgard, Princess Svetlana and Prince Callon. How well the king and queen fare?" as the soft words from Frigga left her lips the whole ballroom seemed to grow silent.

"They fare well, my Queen. My parents surely wanted to be here. Father's kingly duties kept him the capital and mother had to stay with our younger siblings." The blue eyed man said from the woman side. From behind them a couple of guards brought a bigger chest

"We have yet another gift. But this one it's for the whole royal family." The white lady said as her brother opened the chest only to revel a massive egg from it. The air of shock hanged around them and all the voices died. Never in all history had the Draconi gifted another people with an egg. "As a token to our millennia alliance we offer you a dragon egg" everyone seemed shocked but the King and Queen of Asgard.


End file.
